Macrocosm alternate ending
by chayar1991
Summary: What if the bug in the Star Trek: Voyager episode “Macrocosm” had attacked, and impaled Captain Janeway in the hallway?
1. Chapter 1

B"H

B"H

What if?

What if the bug in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Macrocosm" had attacked, and impaled Captain Janeway in the hallway? The macrovirus makes Janeway drop the bomb before she throws it in. a struggle, she manages to grab the bomb and throw the bomb into the holodeck at the last second. A satisfying boom, but, not without consequences. The macrovirus impaled her before it died due to the effect of the bomb.

**Shuttlecraft**

EMH: Doctor to Captain Janeway. Captain, please respond. Computer locate Captain Janeway.

Comp: Captain Janeway is in the corridor outside Holodeck 2.

EMH: Is Captain Janeway conscious?

Comp: She is unconscious.

EMH: Oh my. Computer did the cure pass through the whole ship?

Comp: Yes.

EMH: Is every crewman awake?

Comp: Yes.

_He taps his combadge._

EMH: Kes.

Kes: Yes Doctor?

EMH: I need you to meet me in the sickbay immediately.

Kes: On my way Doctor.

EMH: Computer locate Captain Janeway, and perform a site-to-site transport to the Sickbay.

_She fazes in. The Doctor goes over her with a scanner. Kes runs in._

EMH: Kes get me a cortical stimulator, 15 mg of hydrocortisone, and a dermal regenerator.

_She hands them to him._

Kes: Doctor what happened?

EMH: Here. _He hands her a P.A.D.D. She reads it._

Kes: So what exactly happened?

EMH: One of the bugs impaled her in the stomach. It also injected the virus from reproducing, so, we won't have another epidemic. But, due to the close proximity of the bomb in combination with the bug, Captain Janeway has been affected by the virus.


	2. Chapter 2

CKJ Captain Kathryn Janeway, EMHThe Doctor, 7Seven, CCCommander Chakotay, HKHarry Kim, TPTom Paris, B'EB'Elanna

CKJ Captain Kathryn Janeway, EMHThe Doctor, 7Seven, CCCommander Chakotay, HKHarry Kim, TPTom Paris, B'EB'Elanna

EMH: I've slowed the virus' spread to her brain. But, I don't know how long it will hold. Right now I can wake the Captain. Kes pass me 20mg of hydrocene.

_She hands it to him. He injects Janeway with it. She wakes up. She immediately sits up._

CKJ:Huh? What? How did I get here? Doctor how's the crew? How's the ship?

_She starts to get up. She moans out in pain. She drops back to the bed._

EMH: You'll be sore for quite a while Captain, if you last that long.

CKJ: What do you mean by that last comment "if you last that long"?

Kes: Captain while you were by the holodeck do you remember what happened?

CKJ: Yes. I was impaled by a bug. But, I thought we developed a cure. I threw a bomb of it in the holodeck.

EMH: We did, and you did. The rest of the crew is fine. Also, everything but, holodeck 2 which sustained minor damage, is fine. Captain I have disturbing news. The reason why I said "if you last that long" is because, due to your close proximity to the cure when you were impaled the virus adapted and is a different strain of the virus. I made it so you are not contagious, also I slowed the spread of the virus so it will take longer to reach your brain, but, I don't know how long it will last. I'm trying to develop a cure as fast as I can.

CKJ: Doctor does anyone know of this, besides Kes, you, and myself?

EMH: No.

CKJ: Good. Don't tell anyone unless it becomes necessary. That's an order to BOTH of you. I don't want my current condition to become the gossip of this ship. I'm going to the bridge. It's not going to help my reputation if I stay in Sickbay.

_She gets off the biobed, and walks out._


	3. Chapter 3

CKJ Captain Kathryn Janeway, EMHThe Doctor, 7Seven, CCCommander Chakotay, HKHarry Kim, TPTom Paris, B'EB'Elanna

CKJ Captain Kathryn Janeway, EMHThe Doctor, 7Seven, CCCommander Chakotay, HKHarry Kim, TPTom Paris, B'EB'Elanna

_Flash forward twenty years_

_Kes is gone. Seven's onboard. It's almost the end of the Captain's duty shift. Janeway and Chakotay get up._

CKJ: Come on Commander let's go get some dinner. I'm starved. Hmm….

_She places her hand on her forehead, and starts rubbing it._

CC: Captain are you okay?

CKJ: Yeah. It's just a sudden headache. It's nothing.

CC: Come on. I'll walk you to the dining room. You're probably just hungry.

CKJ: Yeah that's probably it. _She starts to walk. She falls forward onto her knees, and grabs her head. She tucks her head into her knees._

CC: Harry, transport the Captain and myself to Sickbay.

HK: Aye sir.

_He does. The Captain and Commander phase into Sickbay. He lays her on a Biobed._

_The doctor appears._

EMH: State the nat…

CC: It's the Captain.

_The doctor runs over. He scans her with a tricorder._

EMH: It's finally happened, and I still don't have a cure.

CC: Doctor, what do you mean?

EMH: Commander, I need the rest of the Bridge crew, Seven, Lieutenant Torres, and Neelix to arrive. Could you get them while I stay here?

CC: Of course. _He leaves._


	4. Chapter 4

CKJ means Captain Kathryn Janeway, EMH means The Doctor, 7 means Seven, CC means Commander Chakotay, HK means Harry Kim, TP means Tom Paris, B'E means B'Elanna

CKJ means Captain Kathryn Janeway, EMH means The Doctor, 7 means Seven, CC means Commander Chakotay, HK means Harry Kim, TP means Tom Paris, B'E means B'Elanna

_Within minutes the bridge crew, B'Elanna, Neelix, and Seven are all in Sickbay._

B'E: Doctor what's…What happened to her?

EMH: Seven you wouldn't know about this incident, so here. _He hands her a P.A.D.D._ Do you remember the "bug" incident we had about 20 years ago?

CC: Yes.

EMH: Well when the Captain was throwing the bomb into the holodeck a bug attached to her. It impaled her. Due to the close proximity of the cure to the Captain's person within minutes of the impalement, the disease adapted and was a different strand than the one from before. It wasn't affected by our cure. I made it not contagious and slowed it from spreading from where the virus started, her heart, to her brain. But, I never found out how long it would last. That is until now.

HK: Wait, so for 20 years all those times she pushed herself to the limit and beyond she also had this to deal with?

EMH: Yes. It's become the worst this year.

TP: Is there anything we can do for her?

EMH: No. I still have to develop a cure.

B'E: So, not only has she been dealing with this for the past 20 years, but, we can't do anything to currently relieve it?! P'tach!

EMH: Now, Liutenent Torres you swearing in Klingon will not help matters at all.

B'E: But, apparently nothing else will either!

TP: B'Elanna…

B'E: Paris don't say something to make me wish I never met you.

TP: Okay I won't.

EMH: I might be able to synthesize another slowing agent if I can get my hands on 20 mg of Diaclofgonate. But, I can't just replicate it. It's only found on an L-Class planet.


	5. Please

Please write me ideas

Please write me ideas.

Your writer's block ridden author,

Chaya


End file.
